The electric power grid is a complex system consisting of multiple subsystems, each with a transmission infrastructure spanning over a huge geographical area, transporting energy from generation sites to distribution networks. Monitoring the operational conditions of grid transmission networks is of paramount importance to facilitate system control and optimization tasks, including security analysis and economic dispatch under security constraints.